


An kind heart

by Aquietwriter25



Series: Andrew and Varian moments at the castle [1]
Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Common Cold, Fluff, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:01:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aquietwriter25/pseuds/Aquietwriter25
Summary: Andrew catches an cold, varian nurses him to health.
Series: Andrew and Varian moments at the castle [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1647649
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	An kind heart

**Author's Note:**

> I know people find Andrew and Varian interaction always in annnegitive way. Where people think "andrew influenced him".
> 
> Yes to an degree but geeze varian isn't stupid he was just as into this as andrew. I mean he tried to kill Rapunzel and kidnapped the queen. Even poisoned Ruddiger.
> 
> Eugune was an vad guy as was lance as was alot or characters Cassandra to me was alot worse then this guy.
> 
> And I do believe Andrew to an point liked varian I mean who wouldn't?

"eiissshSHOO!!".

Varian jerked his head up from drawing at the loud sneeze coming from the room just next to his, when the plan was set in motion making the King and Queen forget who they were. They all has chosen bedrooms. Varian and Andrew were right next to each others. 

Frowning Varian stood careful not to wake up Ruddiger before peaking his head into Andrews, he saw the Saporian hunched over as he let another wet sounding sneeze overcome his frame. 

"Andrew you some awful". Varian stated prompting Andrew to jump not noticing the Teenager. He grabbed some tissues which were on the counter across from the bed handing them to the other male. 

"Than.. eiissshSHOO!!". His frame shook at the force his nose beat red eyes looking exhausted. Sniffling he shook with coughs before clearing his throat. "How is our pace going with those stones of yours?".

"Good were ahead of schedule. Which means YOU". Varian gently pushed the Saporian to lay down. "Arr going to get some rest because you look terrible".

"Gee thanks". Andrew drawled sarcastically but snuggled into the blanket none the less.

"You know what I mean. Just get some rest. Some sleep will do you good". He tucked the blanket around the older male. 

Varian reached out gently running an gloved hand through the older males hair who leaned into the touch with an soft sigh eyes fluttering shut. 

Making sure Andrew was asleep Varian grinned before slowly leaning the room before shutting the door behind him. 

"C'mon bud". Varian stated as Ruddiger jumped onto his shoulders. "Let's go get some breakfast".


End file.
